The King Of Commoners
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Peter Pevesie is the new King of Narnia after his father's death. He is scared about stepping into the new and dangerous role. But will there be someone to help him and find his way in a world that can be deceiving. Peter/Lucy, not incest. Rating might change.
1. Recognised Royalty

_**A.N. Sorry if this is short, but it looks like a lot on my iPad. My first Narnia story in a while so I hope it's good. I like this chapter and I wrote it quickly because I haven't been writing for about a week now. I will try to update as much as I can on this is it is popular. I hope you like this first chapter.**_

_**Oh, and a big thanks to mallarilyn30 fothose idea of a Peter/Lucy fanfic. I hope you enjoy this.**_

Peter was Narnia's youngest King in the county's history; and that had made him shake in his boots, break a sweat and cause his stomach to drop when he found out he was to be crowned so soon after his father's passing. It had only been just two weeks that his father had been shot by 'accident' in the middle of a hunting trip that Peter wasn't allowed to go on.

An uneasy breath escaped between his lips that had been held in for quite some time. He was being fitted for his clothing for the day when he would be officially crowned the King of Narnia for the rest of his days that he walked on the ground and his heart was still beating in his chest.

"Just one day left, Your Majesty." Peter looked at the young seamstress working on his clothing and turned one side of his lip up to form a little half smile.

"Yes, I shall be King by tomorrow. I shall be in more danger than I ever have been in my short life." Peter feared his life would be very short. But he tried not to let his only seventeen years deter him from the life he was about to start.

The fitting was soon over and Peter went back to his chambers in need of rest and peace. He lay on his bed and tried to think of the great things that would come with being a king; but every one of them seemed to selfish or things that he didn't need.

One thing popped out in his mind; he would meet many people. He could possibly meet that right person. Peter tried to remember back to when he was younger.

His father was wise and kind; the whole kingdom knew so. Peter would often listen to his father's lessons and never let them go from his heart, in hopes he could grow up to be somewhat like his father one day.

Just a few months before his father's death, Peter was sitting with his father in the King's bedchamber (now his bedchamber) and listening to his father's words.

"Peter," his father started, getting the full attention of his son. "I want you to remember one thing in your time as king if you forget everything else. Your heart may be broken when your people want an heir. I fought for what I wanted, but your mother didn't survive after the birth of you." Peter began to cry. He always heard fond memories of his mother from his father, but wished he had seen her once in the flesh, or to hear her laugh just for a second.

"What do you mean, father?" Peter dried his eyes. It was seen as inappropriate for a seventeen year old, much less a prince, to be crying.

"I mean, you may not be with the love of your life when you are king... unless you fight for it. If you show the kingdom that it can work, maybe your heart will have a chance."

His father had handed him a heart shaped, golden necklace that said, 'People are seen in different ways, but all that matters is how you see the one true love.' Peter kept it with him through everything near his heart and never wanted to part with it. He later found out it had been the necklace his father had made for his mother and she kept it dear to herself.

Peter felt the necklace in his breast pocket. He pulled is out and kissed it softly before a silent tear fell from eye.

"I will always listen." This was a promise both for himself, and his deceased parents.

xxxx

Peter wasn't ready for his ceremony. Everyone in the kingdom, even the commoners and peasants (much to the dismay of Peter's royal advisors), would be attending the ceremony.

His unsteady hand moved the door handle down and he saw on the left side of the room Lords and Ladies from Narnia and neighbouring countries, as well as castle staff that were not working, and even some distant relatives of his.

On the right side were the citizens on Narnia. He smiled a little as he saw all of the citizens who wanted him to be king, none of the citizens were forced to go to the event.

Peter slowly made his way up, took his oath to the kingdom of Narnia and all of its cities, to protect everyone until the day he died, and felt the cold gold be placed on his head by a faun. Peter sat in his throne, with an empty one to the left of him for a future queen to be at his side. He looked at all of the faces but stopped on one in particular for a short period of time.

From what he could see, she was slightly shorter than other people her age, she had a dirty face from whatever labour she had to do around her home, torn up clothes that were patched up in some places with other bits of material. Her hair was in soft, golden brown curls that framed her face just right to show that she was not a child, yet had not seen much of the world. Her brown eyes looked up at him wide, gazing up at the new king, and a small smile was hinted just below her small nose.

Peter tried to look anywhere but at the girl, who looked about his age but younger from what his eyes could tell from the view he received.

The ceremony ended with a feast and dancing for hours. Peter only saw the girl once or twice more before he retired to his rooms for his rest. The next day, he planned to ride out to his people unrecognised just like his father had when he met his true love.


	2. An Outsider Welcomed

_**A.N. I did something funny in this chapter that I know a few of you will pick up. Another chapter and I hope it turned out a little bit longer. Enjoy and I will update if I get more spare time and a few reviews. :)**_

"My king, we advise you not to go out amongst the citizens. We would not want you to be sick or struck down within a day of your reign as king." One of Peter's closest men said to the young king when he was finally able to enter Peter's bedchambers.

On purpose, Peter had smeared some dirt on his face and he had made he hair greasy using some oil from the kitchen. He wore the clothes that the workers let him use and they tore it in the right places to make it look like Peter would be a young man of hard labor. Peter sighed and ran a dirty hands own his face and rubbed his eyes.

"I wish to do this. I want to be loved like my father was by his people, my people. They loved him for how much he visited them and treated them well, and I want to do the same to show my respect for what our people do and how hard they work."

Peter snuck out of the castle without anyone knowing where he was or people believing he just needed some rest from the day and night before. He rode one of the horses in the stable, and black horse called Mirage.

He rode quickly and silently through the woods and down the roads to the edge of the city. Peter slid off of the horse's back and grabbed the reigns as he walked it alongside him. He tied Mirage to a tree nearby where he could quickly go if anyone recognised him and began to walk with the other people. His people.

No one looked his way, except a few young women who giggled and smiled as he walked past, obviously liking what they saw behind the dirty face of the king in hiding. Peter had brought a small bag of money with him, but that was still much more than most of his citizens would see in their lives.

He stopped at a few little stalls and brought some vegetables to eat, which he did because he hadn't eaten since the night before, he gave a few coins to a family with four children for food and fabric, commented on the fine work of a local blacksmith and sat underneath a tree as he read some poetry he brought a few minutes before.

Peter savoured the sunlight on his skin and the shade from the tree making him feel not too hot, not too cool, just warm enough for his liking. He sighed, relieved from all of the stress of people rushing around and bothering him. He wanted the peace and quiet that he had at that moment, Peter felt wonderful looking at his people without them feeling like they needed to bow for him when he walked past.

Once again, he surveyed all of the people around the small village centre; his eyes fell on one person. It was the same girl that he had seen at his coronation the day before. Her face was a little bit dirtier but her clothes were still dirty but slightly cleaner and her hair was pulled back from her face and falling down her back to about half way down. It still had the same curls from the previous day, but they were slightly messy down the bottom where a few knots stopped her hair from flowing down as it should have.

The girl was looking around as well and Peter smiled widely at her when she saw his eyes on her. As Peter stood, the girl walked forward towards him; she too, was smiling widely.

The two didn't speak for quite some time when the girl reached Peter, they just ended up sitting side by side and looking at all of the other people and occasionally stealing a glance at one another. To anyone else, they would have looked like a shy couple or two nervous teenagers on their first date, not knowing what to do, based on the closeness and the smiles they shared. To Peter, he wanted to know the strange and beautiful girl (in his eyes, but not to many others).

"Who are you?" After about ten minutes of comfortable silence between the two, the girl finally spoke in a soft voice to Peter. Peter loved the sound of her voice and struggled to find his when he heard hers.

"I'm William." Peter yelled at himself in his head. His father's name was the first name that came to his mind. The girl smiled at him and Peter monetarily forgot about the stupid name he had picked out for himself.

"I'm Lucy Rain." Her last name confused Peter. He wasn't sure why a girl who seemed to make the world around her brighter, could have a last name that invoked dark, miserable days with nothing to do.

The two shook hands and Lucy stood up quickly. Peter quickly followed her up and found he was much taller than her, something he hadn't noticed before.

"Would you like to come over to my house for tea?" She asked and Peter nodded and laughed before clearing his throat.

"You now you probably shouldn't invite strangers to your home, right?" Lucy nodded at him and grabbed his wrist.

"I am sure that if you were that kind of man you would have tried to take me away a long time ago." Peter shrugged as the two began to walk further from Peter's horse and the castle. He liked the feeling of Lucy's hand holding his wrist as she lead him towards her small home.

The home was actually inside of a cave, but I provided warmth with a lovely fire. Only a few paintings were seen around the small place; there was on in particular that caught Peter's eye. Lucy saw him look at it.

"That was my sister Susan. Beautiful, wasn't she?" Peter focused his gaze on Lucy, who had been over at the kettle boiling water and now taken a place by Peter's side.

"What do you mean by 'was', Lucy?" Lucy looked down at the picture of her and her older sister Susan.

The two were laying in a green meadow side my side and they were looking up at clouds that day. Susan had their father's dark brown, almost black, hair that flowed down with such grave that she was often treated like royalty. She was the favourite because of her looks. Lucy was the smart one, she thought she would never be beautiful like her older sister.

"My sister took care of me up until she died from the illness that spread across the kingdom a year ago. My mother abandoned us and our father was shot dead in battle." Lucy distracted herself by going over to the kettle and preparing the tea for her and Peter. He sat by the fire with her.

"I know it is like to lose a loved one too." Peter started when Lucy sat down and took a sip of her tea. "I only lost my father by an arrow to the heart, many people loved him, but not as much as I did."

Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes and stood. She rushed somewhere and came back quickly with a wet cloth. She slowly wiped Peter's face, cleaning him of the dirt that was on there, and Lucy leaned back with her mouth opened.

"My king, how could I have been so blind to not have known it was you?" Lucy asked herself more than Peter. But he still grabbed her hand and moved so he sat closer to her.

"I did not wish to be known many. But I had hoped that you would have realised." Lucy narrowed her eyes as she studied his face.

"Well then, why are you here?" She blushed when she felt Peter move his thumb over the top of her hand back and forth.

"Because I wanted to see the one beauty that I never got to dance with last night. I wanted to see you, Lucy." A gasp escaped from Lucy and Peter studied her face to see confusion and sadness.

"You wanted to see me?" Peter nodded at her then took hold of both of her hands.

"And I wanted to dance with you maybe once to make up for me not being able to last night."

The two danced on their own, clumsily on Lucy's part for she did not know how to dance, and the two laughed and smiled for hours. Peter only stopped to look outside to see it getting darker outside.

"Lucy! I have to go." He said when he turned from the now opened door to his new friend. She nodded.

"I shall not hold you back, Your Majesty." Lucy walked to him and her cheeks flushed red when he kissed her cheek softly.

"I did enjoy our time together today, Lucy. I haven't had this much fun in my life ever! Shall we do this again sometime in the near future?" Lucy agreed and Peter found Mirage where he had left his horse. He apologised to the creature and found that someone had feed him through the course of the day. Peter made it back to the castle and quickly rushed around without being seen. He changed into his royal clothes and settled down for his dinner that he would have with his advisors.

But all he thought about was the day filled with dancing that he had spent with Lucy in her little cave home.


	3. Talk Of The Future

_**A.N. These chapters are kinda long so I'm happy about it. This one is kind of sweet but there is things building, don't worry. If you have any suggestions let me know. I'm happy that some people are liking from all of the views I am getting, but I would like some reviews. :) enjoy and hopefully I can update tomorrow night.**_

Peter had kept his promise of returning to Lucy, he went back to her little cave home within a week. The two talked and laughed once again as they had done the week before. They enjoyed each other's company and Peter tried to escape to Lucy when he could find some time to; it usually happened at night after dinner when he was able to sneak out. He had been doing that for nearly two months.

Lucy was even so comfortable with him, that she let Peter teach her how to waltz almost as gracefully as a princess might. She loved how he held her close to him and how they could just stand there afterwards and not say anything at all for maybe ten minutes at a time. She just loved being in the young king's company, and he felt the same about her.

Peter was getting ready to go see Lucy again as he tied his black cloak around his neck just right when his bedchamber door flew open suddenly. There stood a red faced Edmund, his cousin that was visiting for a few weeks.

"Peter!" Edmund whisper yelled at his older cousin, who slowly turned so his whole body was facing the younger family member.

"What is it, Edmund? Why are you angry?" Not that Edmund was a buzzkill when it came to sneaking out because of the stressful life of being royalty, but he didn't know why his usually sensible cousin would be doing such a thing.

"I have been getting a lot of complaints from your advisors that you have been out late and tired. Barely able to stay awake during meetings, getting moody during fittings. Peter, why have you been sneaking out?" The two sat on the edge of Peter's bed and Peter pulled out the necklace with the gold heart shaped pendant with the inscription on it.

"I think I have fallen in love, Edmund." Edmund was handed the necklace and read the inscription on the back. He smiled at Peter and placed the necklace into Peter's hand.

"You have fallen in love with a normal girl; history is repeating itself, cousin." The pair laughed and they both stood up. Peter put the necklace back into his breast pocket and Edmund fixed his cousin's cloak on his shoulders.

"Go to her Pete, I will cover for you if anything happens." Peter ran from the room and out of his castle as quietly as he could and once again took Mirage and a lantern from the stables as he did when he snuck out to see Lucy. He wanted this night to be special for her and he new how as he made the journey on his horse to her home.

Lucy welcomed him at the door of her home as he dismounted from Mirage and tied him to a nearby tree. Peter kissed her forehead softly when the two were inside with the door shut behind them.

"I have missed you, Peter." Lucy admitted as the two leaned against a chair while sitting on the floor in front of the warm fire. Peter wrapped his arms around the younger girl's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"As have I, Lu. Which is why I wanted to give you something very important to me that I'm trusting you to keep dear to you." Lucy looked up and smiled before Peter moved to sit cross-legged in front of her. He untied his cloak and pulled out the golden necklace from his pocket. The two were close as he fastened the chain at the back of her neck and neither wanted to speak or move to ruin the closeness that their faces were to the others'.

Lucy's fingers moved the gold heart pendant on the gold chain and she looked down for a brief moment to see some writing on it. Peter had decided to seize the opportunity and placed his hands to her face, pulling it up, and slowly connecting his lips with hers.

The pair couldn't wipe their wide smiles from their faces when they pulled apart for air after the kiss. Lucy had been wondering where their relationship was, since he had seen her more than he should have for the last two months.

xxxx

His advisors began to grow impatient, Peter hadn't shown any signs of wanting to marry a princess from one of the neighbouring countries. They thought he needed a queen by his side and as quickly as possible so as to not make the other countries think he was not interested.

The men had of course not told Peter until they had told him that Caspian, King of Telmar, was to be arriving at the castle in just a few hours after the announcement. All of the staff thought Peter had knew of the arrangement and were shocked to hear the outraged king shout to one of his advisors about the untimely visit.

Their plan was going well, Peter would have to talk with King Caspian. Caspian wanted to marry off his friend Lilliandil to the young King of Narnia. It would be difficult for Peter to say no to him since the trip was not told to Peter until it was too late. Lilliandil was to spend as much time with Peter as she could to convince Peter that she was the choice he needed. And his advisors would be helping him.

"Sire, you know that marriage to a beautiful and intelligent woman would please the kingdom. And the kingdom would like for you to have an heir to the throne in case something were to happen." Peter turned to face the man and glared at him.

"Are you saying that something will happen to me if I don't marry this young lady, that I don't even know anything about?" Peter questioned and the man shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Neighbouring countries as well as our own people are getting worried that you will never marry, therefore never have a heir. There are many women who would love to marry you, my king. But we have chosen the best choice for you and the kingdom." Peter rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He knew he couldn't get out of what was about to happen, and it was what the kingdom wanted.

Peter would have to live with a fake smile plastered on his face for the rest of his life, though. He didn't think it was worth it for a marriage he didn't want any business being in.


	4. Plan Put Into Action

_**A.N. Another update. This is the fourth chapter in, what, four days. Yay. Another one might be up before I go to bed. It's kind of short, but it's hard to make them long when I am on my iPad. Please review and if you have any suggestions, please it in the reviews or PM me if you want. I will give you credit happily. Enjoy joy and review.**_

Peter changed into some of his best clothes; a maroon shirt which was soft to the touch, matching pants and his black ankle boots. His gold sword belt was around his waist, with the sword in his bedchamber.

Caspian and Lilliandil had arrived when they said they would, it was close to three in the afternoon when they rode up to the castle and Peter greeted both of them warmly. Lilliandil's cheeks went red when Peter kissed her hand softly.

Caspian nodded at Peter when he did so; Caspian wanted Peter to marry his friend for the tie she would get to the kingdom if she conceived a son for the kingdom. The two young men walked off after Lilliandil was given to the care of Lord Bern, one of Peter's trusted advisors, who showed her around the castle.

Peter took Caspian into his throne room, where the two sat on a nearby bench to talk in private.

"What are you hoping will come from this marriage, Caspian?" Peter asked the slightly older king, who then smirked at him.

"We do both agree that anyone one of the neighbouring kingdoms marrying someone off to a Calormen woman would be terrible for everyone. At least if you marry Lilliandil you will have a trusting country backing you if war were to ever erupt." Peter nodded in agreement, but small lines creased his forehead.

"These are very dangerous times for both of us, my friend. But we must remember that if war was to spark, we must fight against it as one. Our country's are much like each other." The two men shook hands with a secret alliance agreement between them was reached. Peter was still concerned about the marriage to Lilliandil, but he would have to spend a lot of time with her before that time.

xxxx

Lilliandil had stayed in Cair Paravel with her friend Caspian and Peter for nearly one month. She had been curious as to why Peter would excuse himself from dinner so early and not be seen until the next morning. Many people said he liked to be in bed early, Lilliandil though it was more than that.

She wanted to get to the bottom of her future fiancé's disappearances every night.

xxxx

Peter was actually sneaking out to see Lucy as soon as he could every night; he felt like he constantly needed her with him.

"Peter, why must you marry her?" Lucy asked every night and every night he gave her the same answer.

"Because it will help our ties with Telmar, as well as the kingdom to have an heir if she has a son. I don't want that, though." Peter kissed Lucy softly and carried her to her bed when they pulled away. He lay beside her and Lucy put her hand over his heart, covered by his shirt.

"I wish you didn't need to keep sneaking out like this to see it." Peter smiled down at her.

"I don't care if I'm sneaking out, though I'd love if I didn't have to. As long as I get to see you as much as I can, Lu." Lucy touched the necklace Peter had given her about a month ago and moved up to kiss him.

Peter wrapped his arms around her back and rolled so he was above her but supporting his weight on his arms which he moved to have his elbows either side of Lucy. They pulled away and Peter kissed Lucy's nose, making her giggle.

"I wish you could be my queen, Lucy. Everything would be perfect." Peter whispered as he moved back to where he was previously beside Lucy, laying on his back with his face to her.

"Maybe this marriage will be called off and then one day I could be."

As much as Peter wanted to believe Lucy, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He knew that Lilliandil liked him very much and he wold have to court her soon. Not that he wanted to, he wanted Lucy, and to not sneak around with her without the kingdom knowing.

xxxx

Lilliandil had followed Peter to Lucy's home in the cave. She saw Peter kiss her gently before the door shut. It hurt her deeply to know Peter was interested in someone else; and that someone else was a peasant, a poor girl who barely had enough money to feed herself.

She didn't want to seem desperate, but she knew Peter should love her and not some poor girl who lived in a damp, dark cave.

Lilliandil had brought two horses with her, one for her and one for a messenger who had rode with her. He wrote down exactly what she said to and he rode as quickly as he could back to the castle to tell Caspian.

It was obvious Lilliandil was jealous of Lucy, but also that she was very determined to marry king Peter at all costs. She wanted him all to herself in every way.


	5. Forced Along

_**A.N. My second update tonight and this one is lounger than the first one! I hope you are all liking this because I am. It's getting into some drama so I hope it's good enough. I'm loving this story and I know there are people reading this because I look at the traffic on this constantly. So out of the almost 150 people who read this, why haven't I gotten a single review yet? Oh we'll, enjoy, review (suggestions are welcome and anyone who says this is incest I will name and shame) and favourite and follow. :)**_

"PETER!" An outraged Caspian yelled at the young king as soon as he had tried to sneak back into Cair Paravel. Caspian had waited for his friend to come back, who had arrived shortly after the messenger had given her friend the news about Peter. It was clear Caspian hadn't slept the night before, he waited to catch Peter and was glad when he did.

"You think you can marry my friend and go off with some scrawny little peasant girl while doing so? What kind of game are you playing, Peter? Whatever it is, it's sickening." Peter narrowed his eyes at the older Telmarine King.

"I think you are the one at fault here." Peter retorted as he stepped closer to Caspian. "You were the one who sprung up the marriage and organised it without my knowledge. Lucy and I would have been happy together if you hadn't intervened and forced me to marry your little green eyed monster friend."

Caspian took a step back from Peter and bit his lip for a second before he spoke.

"We went through your advisors, Peter. They told us you knew about the plans." Caspian smirked at the Narnia king's expression turn from rage to shock to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"You mean to say, that my closest advisors made this decision and told you I approved of it when I clearly didn't know?" Caspian slowly nodded, then he too realised what was happening with Cair Paravel to the king who was clearly too infatuated with the young peasant girl to realise what was going on.

"It seems to me that you are their puppets, they are really ruling your kingdom." Caspian pointed out and Peter looked up at the portrait of his father that hung above the fireplace in the room.

"I have failed you, father." He whispered and sat on a small stool that was nearby. Caspian drew one up too in front of Peter.

"I too am worried about what my father made so great. He was a good king, just as your father was. Peter, I have been in the same position as you. But I was not in love, to be truthful, never have been. You are Peter." Peter looked back up to Caspian and smiled at him.

"What are you trying to say?" Caspian's lip twitched upward for a moment.

"You do not have to marry Lilliandil if you do not wish. But Peter, if you and Lucy were to go too far and the kingdom suddenly found out, it could ruin our reputation around all of Narnia. People will not trust you, and will want you off of the throne."

"Starting a war for my throne." Peter finished and Caspian nodded.

Silence filled the air, but neither man noticed. They were both too busy with their thoughts to notice anything around them. Until Peter finally broke it with a sudden thought.

"I don't think I will have a choice in the matter. I will be forced to marry her unless something happens."

"Then we shall hope that something happens to stop it." Caspian stood up to leave but turned to Peter before he left the room. "Lilliandil is too ambitious for her own good, she wants you at all cost and she will not regard anything to do so. Watch out for her!"

Pet was left with his thoughts about Caspian, his advisors who he thought he could trust, and Lilliandil. He didn't know who was telling the truth.

xxxx

"Sire, you need to see this." Bern said as he swung the door open of Peter's study where he was reading quite comfortably. Peter stood and followed Bern outside of the castle to the outside wall protecting it where he found several guards holding someone and blocking them from view.

"We have been given orders to lock this peasant away. Lilliandil says this girl threatened her with a dagger down in the village, Your Highness." One guard said and he moved aside. Peter's eyes grew wide and filled with tears as he saw Lucy being held in iron chains and in the tight grip of two guards.

"When did Lilliandil say this happened?" Peter asked but never took his eyes from Lucy, who was now struggling and clearly had been hurt because of the starch marks on her face that were not usually there.

"She said it happened last night, sir. She was walking along in the village when this girl drew her dagger and placed it to our future queen's neck, threatening to slash her throat if she did not promise to stay away from you."

"Peter, it isn't true! I would never do that!" Lucy tried to plead but was slapped across the face by another guard. She let down a loud cry and Lilliandil ran out of the castle and wrapped her arms around Peter's waist. He didn't hug her back, though.

"Will she be locked up for what she did to me?" Lilliandil asked scared and held on to Peter tighter.

"Yes, my dear. She will be locked up for a long time. She will not threaten your life anymore." The first guard that had addressed Peter replied to her question.

Lucy tried to protest but was once again slapped hard across the face and then dragged to the side of the castle where they put the small dungeon that the castle had for prisoners. Peter never stopped looking at her until she was out of sight.

"She will not get in the way of our love now, my king. We are free to marry without any drama and me being threatened." Lilliandil said, surprisingly cheerful to Peter who looked down at her. He had decided that it would be best to not fight her on the marriage subject, he would be forced to marry her, anyway.

"Yes, and soon you will be Queen of Narnia and a wonderful queen, at that." Peter was surprised about how happy his voice sounded considering that he did not want to marry her.

"Come inside, my love, I have been told that you are going to be fitted. I think some of your advisors want to talk with you about the wedding." Lilliandil pulled Peter into the castle and she quickly pulled him down to kiss his lips for a quick second. A second had been enough to make him know that Lucy's kisses were far better than Lilliandil's were.

"Has Lilliandil mentioned about bent queen yet?" Peter nodded when one of his advisors, Carter who was about ten years older than Peter, asked the question.

"You two shall be married in two weeks, then the kingdom will have a queen and we shall find if she can conceive." Peter's face lost all of its colour at those words. He would marry a woman he barely knew and they had to find out if she could conceive?

"And I am afraid you will not have any choice in the matter, Your Majesty." Carter said and then left the room abruptly so Peter could be fitted for his clothes for the wedding.

Peter knew that everything was to be planned without him knowing, Lilliandil would of corse be helping them. He wished even more than he would that his father was with him to help him through this chaos that was within his own home.

Peter even prayed to Aslan himself that it could be simpler. Peter heard a roar that sound like it had come from the distance, but his seamstress didn't hear anything when he asked.


	6. Attempts

_**A.N. Okay, I'm considering changing the rating to M because of what could happen in future chapters, it we will have to see. My third and last chapter tonight. I'm getting a lot done because school is coming up so I will not get to write as much.**_

_**Enjoy, review, favourite, follow.**_

Lucy had been taken away, Lillandil was going to marry Peter and nothing felt right to him anymore. It was Edmund's last day when he saw Peter lying face down on his bed in the same clothes he had worn the day before.

"Do you feel like your heart's been ripped out." He said simply as he sat on the ground, leaning back on the bed. Peter moved off of the bed slowly to sit beside his cousin.

Peter's face was red and he had puffy eyes. They were bloodshot and turned a green colour from all of the crying he had done. He also hadn't bothered to comb his hair so it fell in front of his eyes when he looked at his cousin beside him, while resting his cheek on his knees that were at his chest.

"I feel like my heart has been ripped out, hit with a hammer and the pieces thrown out of the window to be carried off by the wind. So, I'm pretty destroyed right now." Peter swallowed back the urge to start crying like hysterical child. Edmund rubbed his back.

"I wish I could stay and have Eustace come here so he wouldn't be so lonely, but we both have to sail to the Lone Islands for a little while. It's too bad you couldn't join us, Pete, Eustace misses seeing you as much as I do." Peter let out a small laugh.

He thought back to when the three were children. They would often try to go sailing to the Lone Islands as much as they could with their family. Edmund and Peter were like brothers but they were still very close with their other cousin Eustace. Eustace was mean to the two at first but then quickly grew out of that stage when he was around them more. They would always pretend to be pirates when on the ship and run around on the islands whenever they landed. The three loved being on the sea.

"I cannot believe they locked her up for something that didn't happen." Peter whispered softly but Edmund was still able to hear him.

"They would have easily believed her because she is set to marry you. Jealousy fuels her, Lilliandil knew Lucy was a threat, so she got her out of the way." Edmund's words didn't help Peter feel any better, but it explained reasoning behind the decision that he couldn't see from being upset that Lucy was gone.

She was the one person he met with almost every night for about three months after they first met. He taught her to dance, she taught him to cook. He taught her to show that there can be happiness in the world, she taught him how to open himself up to someone new. Peter felt like every kiss the shared was a lot like the first, he smiled at the thought of it.

Edmund had left the room to let Peter have his peace and his memories. Peter thought more about Lucy as he climbed up onto his bed. He remembered how she felt in his arms. He remembered the one night where Peter didn't go until almost four in the morning because the two had fallen asleep on Lucy's bed. He remembered all of the kisses they shared, how great it felt to hold her, how quickly she learnt to dance and all of the little things like her smile and sparkly blue eyes.

Peter sighed and sat up. He moved to the edge of his bed when his door opened slowly. Lilliandil walked in and sat beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I shall be married to you in two weeks! Aren't you excited, Peter?" Lilliandil asked and Peter nodded.

"I don't think excited is the right word to use." Maybe creeped out, annoyed, terrified? Peter thought to himself and Lilliandil laughed.

"Oh, I love your humour, Peter. It's one of the many things to love about you." Peter didn't even have time to respond when he felt Lilliandil's lips on his.

They felt wrong, their lips just didn't seem to fit right. But Lilliandil didn't care, she continued to kiss him and moved one hand to his back and the other to the back of his neck. She moved back so her head rested on the pillows and Peter was forced on top of her by her hand pushing him into her.

Peter got out of her grip and stumbled off his bed onto the floor below. He quickly stood and rushed out of the door, leaving Lilliandil with a shocked look on her face while leaning on one arm.

Caspian was awakened by Peter shaking his shoulders violently. He rubbed his eyes and sat up to light a candle that was near his bed.

"Peter, why are you waking me up? I was busy sleeping." Caspian yawned and Peter shook him by the shoulders again.

"I need to get down to the dungeon to see Lucy, I can't stand being with Lilliandil." Peter stood up and went to walk out of the room when he turned around to his friend.

"Draw the curtains back, it's almost ten in the morning, you should not be sleeping." Caspian did what he was told when Peter ran out of the door, shutting the door behind him.

Everyone left Peter alone, knowing he would have a lot on his mind. They thought he was thinking about the wedding, but he was thinking of Lucy. He grabbed a bunch of keys from a hook and ran to the side of the castle. He found the right key and unlocked the door.

"Lucy?" He whispered softly. Lucy was the only one that was in the castle dungeon and knew she would most likely hear him. The only response he received was a small clanging noise. He rolled the echo of it up the long cold stone walkway where he found Lucy in one of the far cells.

Peter used the keys he got to find the right one. He unlocked the cell and quickly went inside. His lips immediately found Lucy's and the two laid down with Peter on top as they shared their happiness for seeng each other. The two rested their foreheads on each other's when they pulled away for air but neither moved an inch expect for when Lucy's hands found Peter's.

"I needed to see you again. I missed you too much." Peter said before kissing her again until they needed to breathe.

"I missed you too, Peter. But you should get off of me in case the guards find us like this." Lucy said suddenly but Peter only smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him before he spoke again.

"Let them see. Maybe then they will let you go and lock Lilliandil up." The two moved their lips together again and Lucy ran a hand down Peter's back to the bottom of it and rested her hand on the lower part of his back under his shirt. Peter was the first one to pull away for a short time.

"I love you, Lucy, I should have said it sooner but I will say it now just so you know."

"I love you too, Peter. More than you will ever know if I am in here for the rest of my life." Peter crawled off of Lucy and helped her to sit up. Se sat in his lap as they held each other in comfortable silence for a few hours. Peter felt better than he had. He told her about the marriage to break the silence and Lucy had accepted that it would have happened. He wished, however, that it would be Lucy in Lilliandil's place.


	7. Closer

_**A.N. This chapter is short but I think the next one will be a lot longer. I'm liking this story, but I will not update unless I get 5 or more reviews. I'm sorry, but if people like this story, then you could spare a minute to post something about this story, I do it with other stories I read occasionally. Enjoy and review!**_

As Peter had thought, the wedding for him and Lillandil was planned out by his advisors and future wife with no input from the king, but that was something that Peter had accepted and felt with.

He would talk with Caspian and wrote to Edmund frequently about what was going on in his life with Lilliandil and Lucy. The really bad thing for Peter was that everyone in the castle got word of him sneaking down to the dungeon, when they were all meant to be sleeping, to be with Lucy; so Peter was to always be watched. Always have guards surrounding every point of escape of his room and to have at least two to everywhere with him.

It was only two days until the wedding and Peter was pacing around his room for no reason when Caspian walked in through the heavy door.

"What are you doing up here, Peter? You are expected to be downstairs." Peter looked up at the man with a small smile on his face.

"Is Edmund and Eustace down there?" Caspian nodded in response and took a couple of steps toward Peter.

"What are you planning?" He whispered and the two sat of the floor slowly.

"I think I have a way to get Lucy out of the dungeon and to call off the wedding." Caspian quietly laughed.

"What? Are you going to get your cousins to distract the guards, get their keys, break Lucy out and have her object before the wedding is done?" Caspian continued to laugh until he saw the smirk that had appeared to Peter's face from his words. Caspian shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, you cannot do that Peter! It won't work!" Peter rolled his eyes and stood up.

Peter was greeted by his cousins Edmund and Eustace when he reached the bottom of the staircase. He walked into the large garden out the back of the castle grounds and smiled sweetly, but a fake one too, at Lilliandil who had rushed to him. She held to Peter tightly and kissed his cheek when she finally let go.

"This garden is so beautiful! Isn't it, Peter?" Lilliandil exclaimed as she put her left arm through Peter's right one and began to pull him away from his cousins.

Edmund had told Eustace about the situation Peter was in. Eustace, of course, thought it was strange about how Peter felt about Lucy, but when Edmund told Eustace about Peter's parents, he did think that maybe it could possibly work.

Lilliandil picked a bright red rose from a bush and stood in front of Peter. She smiled at him and put the rose in his shirt pocket.

"A beautiful rose for you, my love." Peter kissed her hand and smiled. He knew he had to look as if he loved her if he wanted his plan to work.

The two continued to walk through the garden until they ran into Carter. He smiled at Lilliandil and kissed her hand. He bowed his head to Peter and then turned his attention back to Lilliandil.

"Would you like to try on your dress for the wedding, my lady. I have been told it is ready." Lilliandil jumped up and down and ran with Carter into the castle to try on her new dress. Peter was finally alone.

He found his cousins practising their sword fighting in an open part of the garden. He told them how to distract the guards and they agreed to the plan that would happen in two days to stop Peter's advisors from getting in the way.

Peter thought it was perfect to get his love back.


	8. The Day It Failed

_**A.N. I'm dedicating this review to mallarilyn30, who is my first reviewer. I want you to send me a link to the Narnia story you do at the end of this year so I can read it, okay? Anyways, a SUPER long chapter but I put heaps of detail into it. Enjoy, review, favourite and follow Because you know you should. Especially the reviews, they help motivate me so much!**_

Forced into the suit, Peter tried his headrest to resist the temptation to rip off the suit he was wearing and go down the isle, scream he didn't want to marry Lilliandil and run off with Lucy, handing the throne over to Edmund.

"My king, you must relax. Today starts a new passage in your life." Carter said to Peter. Peter didn't respond with his words, he just clearly looked up at the advisor and glared at him fiercely. Peter knew he was no good once he had said the words, "You have no choice," but of course he said nothing. Getting on the bad side of one of the advisors would spell his doom if he didn't have a plan first.

To heavy doors of Peter's room opened up to reveal Caspian standing on the other side. Cater told him to enter and Caspian shut the door behind him as he did so.

"All of the guests have arrived, my king. You are expected to be in the garden in five minutes." Caspian was being sent around like a messenger now? Peter wondered if Caspian offered to tell the news, or if he was told to. Not that it mattered, Peter was just trying to distract himself from the wedding that was going to be ruined on purpose by his cousins.

Thinking of the plan and Lucy livened up Peter's spirit to the point where he was actually smiling. Carter walked over to the door and opened it, and turned to Caspian before he walked out.

"Make sure King Peter gets down there in time. Our guests do not like to be waiting, especially when there are festivities afterwards." He smiled crookedly and left the room. Peter and Caspian both shivered from fright.

"Edmund and Eustace are ready too. They told the guards they were not feeling well so they are standing near the dungeon entrance." Caspian informed Peter and he saw that Peter was now looking down to the ground.

"What happens if this doesn't work, Caspian? What then? I'm forced to marry Lilliandil in a loveless marriage that is hardly fair to either of us?" Peter sighed and Caspian stood him up from the chair he was on and shook him by the shoulders.

"It will work, Peter. Just stop being negative about it. Come on, we need to be down there in a couple of minutes." Both men walked out of the room and down to the garden.

The twilight sky was beautiful overhead, only a few stars lighting the sky. All of the trees had small lights on them thanks to some fauns and dwarfs who created them using fireflies. All of the shrubs and bushes, both with and without flowers, had candles and lanterns by them, lighting a path to where Peter and Lilliandil where walking back to the castle together. Lanterns were in a box shape, two at the back where the last row of guests were, and two at the front where the alter was.

One the left hand side (when you walked down the aisle) there was a grand piano where Bern sat, getting ready for his cue to begin playing the music for Lilliandil's entrance.

The alter in itself was beautiful to even see. Bright red rose petals were sprinkled on the ground from the start of the aisle to the ground at the alter. The grass was soft to walk on, even in shoes you could still feel show soft it was, and was a beautiful green that would only be received from frequent watering and care everyday. At the front of the alter was an arch, where vines were wrapped around it from one side to the other; little white flowers decorated it.

Peter stood beside the priest and Caspian stood to the side that Peter was on. The rings were on a small stand just behind the priest. Peter looked at them for a moment, taking them in.

Lilliandil's ring had a huge diamond in the middle. The band was silver with smaller diamonds decorating the entire outside of the ring. Pet also saw that on the inside of the ring, it looked like his name was engraved in it. Peter's ring was a plain silver ring, but, like Lilliandil's ring, had her name on the inside.

Peter swallowed, everything was planned out to the smallest details. It almost made him sick that if it didn't work, he would have to silently suffer.

Bern received his cue and began to play. Peter looked down towards the aisle and saw Lilliandil in a long, white wedding dress. The dress had long sleeves with sparkles at the end of the sleeves. Silk was the upper layer of the skirt of the dress, it also had sparkles at the bottom of the dress with some in small lines that started out around the middle of the dress and went down.

She smiled at him shyly as she walked down arm in arm with her father Ramandu. The only thing that was heard was the piano playing and a few night birds singing along to the tune. Her father kissed her cheek and place her hand in Peter's hand.

xxxx

Edmund put a finger to his lips as he picked up a small rock. Eustace did the same and quietly followed his cousin along the castle in the shadows. Edmund looked back to Eustace and then the two looked at the two guards who were standing by the door the the dungeon.

Edmund and Eustace threw their rocks at the same time and hit the same guard, knocking him unconscious. The second guard watched as his partner fell down to the ground with a loud thud and Edmund rushed out with the small shield he was carrying. A loud clang rung in Eustace's ears as the shield hit both the helmet the guard was wearing and the side of his head.

Eustace helped Edmund move the two guards I unconscious bodies to the trees nearby to make it look like they had taken a nap. Eustace grabbed the keys from the belt of one of the guards and threw them to Edmund, who proceeded to unlock the gate door which held prisoners in.

They walked in, getting light from a lit torch at the entrance. They looked at every cell and walked slowly, barely any sound was heard except for a mouse or two squeaking.

"Eustace, I found her!" Edmund whispered and Eustace unlocked the door with the keys Edmund gave him.

Lucy was asleep in her side with her back turned to Edmund and Eustace. She was only woken up by the sound of the heavy metal gate opening with a loud squeak, close to something like a groan. She looked frightened at the two and only backed up until her back hit the damp and cold stone wall behind her. Edmund bent down in front of her and held his hand out while smiling at her warmly.

"It's okay, we're Peter's cousins, he wanted us to rescue you, Lucy." Lucy looked from Edmund to Eustace several times before she lightly bit her bottom lip and took Edmund's hand.

"Look, we don't have time for introductions. We need to go and break up this wedding." Eustace said and the three of them rushed out. Lucy was tripping a lot from numbness in her legs. She was in that cell for several days and hadn't walked around much inside of it.

The three saw the lights around the back and ran as fast as they could. Edmund had picked Lucy up onto his back so they could be faster with their time and not be slowed down by her.

Peter was only just listening to the priest as he spoke everything he needed to. His eyes would occasionally wander to the aisle but then back to Lilliandil. But the priest had stopped talking and was looking up the aisle. Everyone else did the same and a smile appeared on his face at the sight that everyone else was seeing.

Eustace and Edmund helped Lucy stay on her feet as she stood at the foot of the aisle. Peter went to run up to Lucy, but was grabbed a hold of by two guards on his arms either side of him, restraining him.

Lucy's weak legs gave out on her from standing her own after Edmund and Eustace were pulled back by two larger guards who held daggers to their necks. She collapsed to the ground and rubbed her legs slowly.

Peter saw Carter from the corner of his eye stand up and hit Caspian with the hilt of his sword that was on his belt. Carter grabbed Peter's chin and held the young man's face up.

"I am afraid you have no choice, my King." The title was spat out like poison and Carter had Edmund, Eustace and Lucy taken off to the dungeon. He chuckled and turned to the guests, who were murmuring to the people next to them.

"Ah, I am sorry, dear guests, for the untimely interruption. I promise, it will not happen again this evening." He turned to the priest then smiled at Lilliandil. "Now, will you make this lovely young lady our King's husband?"

The priest continued and both Peter and Lilliandil said their vows, Peter said them sadly and realised that his life was being controlled and he was in too deep to get out of it. The two exchanged rings and Lilliandil softly kissed Peter's lips.

The festivities continued with a great feast and dancing. But Peter enjoyed none of it. His two cousins and his love were locked up in the castle's dungeon. But Peter was still forced to dance and look as though he was enjoying it.

The newly married couple were then escorted to Peter's bedchamber by Carter. Lilliandil went in first as Peter was stopped by Cater.

"I don't care if you don't even like Lilliandil, Peter. You have to do what is best for your kingdom." Peter understood perfectly clear and swallowed to stop the vomit from the dinner he had from coming up.

Peter was being forced to bed Lilliandil, and did so without any objections out loud. He lied awake after it and looked at Lilliandil's sleeping figure who had the sheets up to her shoulders. Peter knew it wasn't fair to him or Lillandil to be in this marriage, but even was done.

The last thing to find out was if it was worth all of the discomfort and heartache he was feeling.


End file.
